Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fixing apparatus and a computer apparatus using the same and, more particularly, to a fixing apparatus and a computer apparatus using the same for fixing a portable electronic device.
Description of the Related Art
As the development of electronic technology, many consumer electronic products, such as notebook, portable player, portable game console, personal digital assistant, electronic dictionary, cellphone, are all toward to smaller size in order to help the user carried easily and used any time anywhere.
Taking a tablet computer as an example, many additional devices for the tablet computer have been invented recently, such as a protective cover or a wireless keyboard of the tablet computer in order to expend or assist the functions of the tablet computer. In order to reduce the space for receiving, the electronic products may use a hinge for closing or opening a display panel with respect to the additional devices.
For the function mentioned above, the recent tablet computer is mostly fixed with the additional devices firmly by using a magnet or a protruding interfering structure. Using the magnet for fixing always have some disadvantages, such as unstable fixed or demagnetized other magnet devices. If the hook is applied, no matter the additional device or the table computer will have some holes formed thereon in order to receive the hook and the route of the hook thus to destroy the appearance of the additional device and the table computer.
For this reason, how to offer a fixing apparatus and a computer apparatus using the same, which can apply the novel structure to reduce the destruction of the appearance of the apparatus and offer a stable fixing function, is one of the most important lesson.